Maurella
|Last=* |Appearances= *5 episodes (see below) |Status =*Unknown |Age = 500 |Powers = *Telepathy *Illusion crafting *Photokinesis *The "lost art" of deciphering ancient Faerie languages |Species = *Faerie |Family = *Andy Bellefleur - human mate *Adilyn Bellefleur - hybrid daughter *Braelyn Bellefleur - hybrid daughter (deceased) *Charlaine Bellefleur - hybrid daughter (deceased) *Danika Bellefleur - hybrid daughter (deceased) *Other children (73 or more) |Actor = *Kristina Anapau |Gender = * }} Maurella is a recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons. She is played by guest star Kristina Anapau and debuts in . She is a Faerie that Andy Bellefleur met in the woods. She is revealed to be pregnant with Andy's child (which actually turns out to be four children). She has admitted to giving birth at least 73 other times in her life. She gave birth to four girls (Andy Bellefleur is the father). They all share dark hair and grow at an insanely quick rate, which seems to occur during nighttime at some point. In episode 4 of season 6, they grow from around 11 to 18 years of age. Biography Season 4 Maurella appeared in bright lights as Andy was walking home through the woods. Andy and she meet with surprise and she zaps Andy into unconsciousness. When he awakes she climbs on top of a horizontal Andy. She says she's sorry for zapping him but it's dangerous for her here and she must be very careful. She softly strokes his face, telling him that he is handsome, he blusters and says he's been watching his weight (in true Andy manner). Maurella caresses Andy's face seductively and invites him to make love to her. Andy looks like he's dreaming and readily accepts her offer. But before he can, Maurella makes Andy promise to keep her safe and out of danger. Andy hastily agrees and makes a move to commence their interlude. She stops him and again insists he really truly promise her that he shall keep her completely safe in his world. She asks him to seal the promise and extends her hand towards him with a glowing light emanating from her finger, she puts his finger to hers and the light grows stronger. The two subsequently begin their intimacies and the scene fades out. Season 5 Andy visits the Hot Wings nightclub and recognizes Maurella. He wonders if he was dreaming their first night together and she assures him that he wasn't. He asks if this is a dream. She kisses him and asks what he thinks. Andy says he doesn't care and walks away with her. Their evening is interrupted when Jason Stackhouse recognizes his cousin Hadley Hale among the staff. He tries to talk to her and gets in a fight with the bouncers. Andy comes to his aid and they are both thrown out. Sookie and Jason return to the fae club to enlist Claude Crane's help in deciphering a piece parchment covered in glyphs in an unknown language. Claude reveals the language inscribed is an ancient language that only an older faery can translate. They bring out a now pregnant Maurella, who they explain is 500 years old (though she only admits to being 300). Using a specialized technique (which she describes a 'lost art'), she successfully translates the parchment which she reveals is a contract made by a Stackhouse ancestor promising his first fae-bearing female descendant to Warlow. Maurella explains to Sookie, before she meets the Faerie Elder, about the elder's tendency to lose focus. Later Maurella, shows up at Merlotte's bar and explains to Andy that she is pregnant with his child. She goes on to explain the light pact he made with her and the he is responsible for her and their child's protection. If he ignores the light pact it would be seen as an act of war and would bring shame upon Maurella. Maurella goes into labor in Merlotte's bar, after ingesting an entire can of salt. This causes her "light to break" (similar yet different to a human's water breaking). During labor she appears to be in ecstasy and not pain. She gives birth to four hybrid children delivered by Andy's girlfriend Holly. She then immediately leaves the bar, calmly stating to Andy that it is his responsibility to take care of their children and make sure that "at least half of them make it to adulthood". Powers and Abilities Being a faerie, she has a vast array of fae magic, including photokinesis, and telepathy. Due to her age, she is much more powerful and skilled than other younger faeries. Claude comments that she is "halfway to being an elder." Maurella also possesses the ability to understand archaic versions of the fae language, though it is not clear if this is the result of a specific supernatural ability or just a greater knowledge base. Appearances Category:Season 4 characters Category:Fairies Category:Supernatural Category:Telepaths Category:Season 5 characters Category:Faeries